giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ву/Герой
Умения ). |name-l-en = Flowing Fist |skill-l-en = SKILL,`skill1button: After using any other skill, perform a lunging attack with 30% armor penetration. | name-ll-ru = Разрыв | skill-ll = УМЕНИЕ,ЛКМ/RT: вызывает против , , и врагов (на 3 с). |name-ll-en = Rupture |skill-ll-en = SKILL,`skill1button: Inflict bleeding vs. stunned, launched, dazed, or interrupted foes. (3s) | name-lr-ru = Контрудар | skill-lr = УКЛОНЕНИЕ,ЛКМ/RT: применяет Текучий Кулак после уклонения (раз в 3 с). |name-lr-en = Hop To It |skill-lr-en = DODGE,`skill1button: Perform Flowing Fist after dodging. (Once every 3s) | name-r-ru = Ураганный удар | skill-r = БЕГ+ЛКМ/RT: атака врагов и наносит больше (раз в 6 с). |name-r-en = Cyclone Kick |skill-r-en = SPRINT+`skill1button: Attack interrupts and deals more damage. (Once every 6s) | name-rl-ru = Ураганная стойка | skill-rl = БЕГ+ЛКМ/RT: после попадания каждый ГРАД УДАРОВ дает +10 ед. (3 с, макс. +30 ед. брони.). |name-rl-en = Cyclone Stance |skill-rl-en = SPRINT+`skill1button: After hitting, each `skill1button RAIN OF BLOWS gives +10 armor. (3s, maximum: +30 armor) | name-rr-ru = Центр переработки | skill-rr = УКЛОНЕНИЕ,ЛКМ/RT: дает +25% , +25% спереди на 3 с и перезаряжает Ураганный удар (раз в 3 с). |name-rr-en = Recycling Center |skill-rr-en = DODGE,`skill1button: Gives you +25% speed/+25% front damage reduction for 3s and clears cooldown for Cyclone Kick. (Once every 3s)}} врагов. ПКМ/LT,ПКМ/LT: мощный удар ногой вниз. |name = SPLASH KICK |desc-en = Rising kick that pushes enemies. `skill2button,`skill2button: Powerful downward kick. | name-l-ru = Прорыв плотины | skill-l = ПКМ/LT,ПКМ/LT: Нисходящий удар (-10 ед. брони, на 3 с). |name-l-en = Burst the Dam |skill-l-en = `skill2button,`skill2button Downward Kick: Cracks armor. (-10 armor, 3s) | name-ll-ru = Приводнение | skill-ll = ПКМ/LT,ПКМ/LT: Нисходящий удар цель на 3 с. |name-ll-en = Splashdown |skill-ll-en = `skill2button,`skill2button Downward Kick: Slows your target. (3s) | name-lr-ru = Зона брызг | skill-lr = ПКМ/LT,ПКМ/LT: Нисходящий удар поражает большую область. |name-lr-en = Splash Zone |skill-lr-en = `skill2button,`skill2button Downward Kick: Hits a larger area. | name-r-ru = Неприкаянная энергия | skill-r = Если не завершать Всплеск Нисходящим ударом, время перезарядки снижается до 5 с. |name-r-en = Boundless Energy |skill-r-en = If you do not perform Downward Kick, cooldown is reduced to 5s. | name-rl-ru = Прилив | skill-rl = Q/LB,ПКМ/LT после попадания КРУШАЩЕЙ ВОЛНОЙ ВСПЛЕСК врагов. |name-rl-en = Rising Tide |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill2button: After hitting with `skill3button CRASHING WAVES, `skill2button SPLASH KICK launches foes. | name-rr-ru = На волне | skill-rr = E/RB,ПКМ/LT После ДЛИННОГО ЯЗЫКА ВСПЛЕСК дает (на 3 с) и ( на 5 с). |name-rr-en = Ride the Rapids |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill2button: After `skill4button TONGUELASH, `skill2button SPLASH KICK grants deflection (3s) and speed boost (5s).}} противников. Вторая наносит дополнительный по врагам, на которых наложены нарушающие эффекты. |name = CRASHING WAVES |desc-en = `skill3button: Two attacks. First attack interrupts attackers. Second attack deals more damage against disrupted foes. | name-l-ru = Прерывающий кулак | skill-l = Вызывает у атакующих (-25% урона на 3 с). |name-l-en = Intercepting Fist |skill-l-en = Inflicts weakness on attackers. (-25% damage, 3s) | name-ll-ru = Обессиливающая длань | skill-ll = Вторая атака вызывает у уже ослабленных врагов (-50% урона на 5 с). |name-ll-en = Enervating Palm |skill-ll-en = Second attack inflicts major weakness against weakened foes. (-50% damage, 5s) | name-lr-ru = Касание смерти | skill-lr = Попадание повышает шанс ГРАДА УДАРОВ до 100%. |name-lr-en = Dim Mak |skill-lr-en = Hitting raises `skill1button RAIN OF BLOWS crit chance to 100%. | name-r-ru = Несущийся поток | skill-r = Вторая атака заменяется кувырком. врагов при столкновении. |name-r-en = Rushing Water |skill-r-en = Second attack is replaced with a roll forward. Pushes enemies on bump. | name-rl-ru = Всплеск без сопротивления | skill-rl = Перезаряжает ВСПЛЕСК, если вы не столкнулись с врагом. |name-rl-en = Splash of Least Resistance |skill-rl-en = Recharges `skill2button SPLASH KICK if you do not bump an enemy. | name-rr-ru = Текучие реакции | skill-rr = Дает снарядов и +80 ед. при атаке, но снижает скорость. |name-rr-en = Fluid Reactions |skill-rr-en = Gain projectile deflection and +80 armor during attack, but move slower.}} к себе одного врага. |name = TONGUELASH |desc-en = Pull one enemy toward you. | name-l-ru = Острый язык | skill-l = Наносит двойной и повышает шанс ГРАДА УДАРОВ до 100%. |name-l-en = Barbed Tongue |skill-l-en = Deals double damage and raises your `skill1button RAIN OF BLOWS crit chance to 100%. | name-ll-ru = Ядовитый язык | skill-ll = Пораженные враги получают (-50% исцеления на 5 с). |name-ll-en = Poisoned Tongue |skill-ll-en = Enemies struck are poisoned. (-50% healing, 5s) | name-lr-ru = Вкус крови | skill-lr = Удары по врагам восстанавливают (100 ОЗ/с, 3 с). |name-lr-en = Taste for Blood |skill-lr-en = Striking enemies gives health regeneration. (100 HP/s, 3s) | name-r-ru = Подогреть аппетит | skill-r = При попадании ВСПЛЕСК и КРУШАЩАЯ ВОЛНА перезаряжаются. +5 с к времени восстановления. |name-r-en = Whet Your Appetite |skill-r-en = On hit, `skill2button SPLASH KICK and `skill3button CRASHING WAVES recharge. Adds +5s to cooldown. | name-rl-ru = Полностью зализан | skill-rl = При попадании следующая атака (в течение 2 с) наносит +100 ед. . |name-rl-en = Lick and Load |skill-rl-en = On hit, your next attack used (within 2s) deals +100 damage. | name-rr-ru = Цепная броня | skill-rr = При попадании следующая ваша атака (в течение 2 с) дает +25 ед. (на 3 с). |name-rr-en = Chain Armor |skill-rr-en = On hit, your next attack (within 2s) grants +25 armor on hit. (3s)}} . Дает 20/30/40 ед. }} и +30/45/60% на 4 с. Попадание во врага любой атакой продлевает действие бонусов (макс. 10 с). |name = TYPHOON'S FURY |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Launches on hit. Gain armor (+20/30/40) and damage (+30/45/60%) for 4s. Hitting with any attack extends bonuses. (Max 10s) | name-l-ru = Готовность к бою | skill-l = Получает спереди на 10% и еще на +5% во время атаки. |name-l-en = Battle Ready |skill-l-en = +10% front damage reduction, additional +5% while attacking. | name-ll-ru = Бей и беги | skill-ll = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +10% к и +10 ед. (действует до смерти героя). |name-ll-en = Hit and Run |skill-ll-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +10% speed and +10 armor after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-lr-ru = Вылазка | skill-lr = в восстанавливается быстрее. Вне боя здоровье начинает восстанавливаться раньше на 2 с. |name-lr-en = Skirmishing |skill-lr-en = Faster stamina regeneration while in combat. Out of combat health regeneration starts 2s sooner. | name-r-ru = Вращательный момент | skill-r = ЛКМ/RT: +15% к базовых атак и после . |name-r-en = Angular Momentum |skill-r-en = `skill1button: +15% basic attack damage from behind and after dodging. | name-rl-ru = Кулак ярости | skill-rl = ЛКМ/RT: наносят +10% . |name-rl-en = Fist of Fury |skill-rl-en = `skill1button: Critical hits deal +10% damage. | name-rr-ru = Кровожадность | skill-rr = к . Восстанавливается от вдвое быстрее. |name-rr-en = Bloody Minded |skill-rr-en = Immunity to weakness. Recover from daze twice as fast.}} Таланты (также действует на ПКМ/LT,ПКМ/LT). | clashRU = Дает еще +5 ед. . | descEN = `skill2button: SPLASH KICK gives you 5 stamina. (Also applies to `skill2button,`skill2button) DURING CLASH: Gives you another 5 stamina.}} спереди на 3 с. | descEN = `skill3button: CRASHING WAVES has shorter cooldown. (-2s) DURING CLASH: Gives you +15% front damage reduction on end. (3s)}} . | descEN = `skill4button: TONGUELASH has longer range. (+5m) DURING CLASH: Gives you more Focus on hit.}} Советы Категория:Описания героев